


Finale

by 48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue



Category: Hannibal (TV), Legion (TV), Supernatural, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Possession, Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, For Multiple Show Season finales, Horror, Lenny is Also Farouk, Lucifer is also Jess, M/M, Spoilers, Trans David Haller, Trans Sam Winchester, WIP, and then I'll introduce the heroes because I've been trying to write this fic for 2 years, future tagging, other fandoms will be added whenever i can get this fic to work, right now this just me having Hannibal and Farouk interact with some setup for Lucifer though, this is like 2 sentences right now sorry, this will be added to eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue/pseuds/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue
Summary: With Chuck MIA and a few universes collapsing into each other, there's a lot of forces attempting to become the new management.(AKA Sam starts a support group and it gets crashed, and there are some Unfortunate Villain Team Ups in the meantime.)
Relationships: Amahl Farouk | Shadow King/David Haller, Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Twisted

**Author's Note:**

> I can't sleep and I'm getting stuck on all my SPN stuff because I'm a perfectionist so have this while I fail to do what I want.
> 
> So have Farouk mocking Hannibal before Lucifer comes in to mock both of them because I want all of these narcissists to team up but also not get along at all. (Bill Cipher and Kilgrave and the Joker will probably be added eventually, and if I can get my shit together, next chapter will have Sam with his support group for people with bad history of possession/autonomy issues/trans stuff.) Stranger Things will also be part of the crossover eventually.
> 
> People have probably seen part of this before.
> 
> Also, for this fic, Legion S2-S3 was a hallucination implanted by Farouk because I am still salty about so many things about that show and David is based purely off of S1's characterization mostly.

Hannibal intended to come home to a nice glass of Chianti and to make a nice meal for himself after a long day, content with knowing he was still evading authorities and Will's attempts to track him down after throwing them both off a cliff.

He was not expecting any visitors to so rudely settle themselves in his favorite armchair, even if said visitor did have very good taste in suits and sunglasses- although why he deigns to wear them indoors, Hannibal does not know, and that, if nothing else, is very gauche.

"We meet at last. I've heard promising things," The stranger starts in, only to give a mocking uptick of a grin before tilting his head. "Although I must confess, for all your accolades, I find myself wondering if you really are worth all the trouble."

Hannibal knows when to keep his cards close to his chest. He also knows another predator looking for blood in the water. But for all his pride, curiosity and caution win out in equal measure.

One can never be too careful, particularly when Hannibal knows he's meticulous about security.

"I'll admit I don't quite follow. But seeing as you have a distinct knack for making yourself at home..." Hannibal clears his throat, keeping his voice soft as he tries not to let the rudeness make him act all too rashly, although his composure slips, despite himself. "It seems only fair to know whom it is I have the pleasure of serving as a guest tonight."

The stranger claps his hands together and leans forward, the light glinting off his sunglasses.

"How about we make a guessing game out of it, hmm? You ask your questions, and I ask mine. Someone of your professional background surely can prove themselves through such a test. Where I come from, you could almost say it is almost tradition."

"Where I come from, we tend to be a bit more direct. But I will play your game... friend."

The stranger gives him a toast, and Hannibal sits across him on his own couch, not quite sure what kind of test this is but knowing failure is not an option.

(Hannibal does find the hair on the back of neck rising. He's always had good instincts. And something is very, very off about this man with the accent- Moroccan or something close, if Hannibal had to guess- but the casual nature of this man's mundane ease does not change how off-putting he is, nor why the alarm bells are ringing in Hannibal's head. At least, until he sees the man casts no shadow, and then Hannibal has a few other things to worry about.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore this it's for later:
> 
> "You two think you're so special. You with your fun times gallivanting on the astral plane, and you, thinking you're a god for consuming other humans in some ritual carnage... When all you are, really, is two hopped up apes with delusions of grandeur. But that doesn't mean I don't have a use for you." Lucifer adds, tapping the edge of his mouth.  
> Farouk frowns.  
> Hannibal says nothing, but knows power when he sees it, knows that whatever this thing claiming to be an angel is, that it isn't quite on the same level. And Hannibal, if nothing else, has always had killer instincts on how to survive and lie low when the time calls for it.  
> \--  
> "David... Daviiiid-" Lenny's voice comes into focus, cutting through the extra noise that's always making David's head fit to burst.  
> A hand snaps in front of his face.  
> "You!" David yells.  
> He lunges at Farouk's throat, only for Farouk to redirect his projection of a self backwards to make drinks in the corner of the astral plane where they happen to share a mind.  
> "What did you DO?" David demands.  
> "There's no need for such violence, my friend." Farouk gives a thin-lipped smile, and holds up a glass as he leans back on his heels. "Considering we are on the same team, in this life."  
> "We are not-" David goes to sit back up again, only for Lenny to materialize behind him, making Farouk's other projection of his old self flicker out for the moment. She pulls David back against the armchair, running her hands along his arms.  
> "What, you think I'm the only one out there intent on doing some interior decorating? Newsflash, kid, I'm just the tip of the iceberg." Lenny circles, sits across him on a newly manifested chair, kicking David's legs apart in warning. "And you're gonna want to hear what I have to say."  
> \--  
> Vanya's hand slams upon the glass. She hardly pays mind to the red smears she leaves, having screamed her throat raw after hours in sensory deprivation.  
> It doesn't stop her from trying harder.  
> "Let me out!" She screams. "Fives! Klaus! Alison!"  
> "You know better than that, I think." Another voice whispers, "They've only ever locked you away. And what do you have to show for it, hmm?"  
> \--  
> Vanya's own reflection morphs into someone else entirely, some mockery of pity or sorrow a bit too stretched on it's features.  
> \--  
> "I think I know something about being locked up by siblings who never gave a damn. Apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Lucifer tilts his head, expression unreadable even on Jessica's borrowed face.
> 
> \--  
> Spoilers for the goal of this fic's core:
> 
> Sam taught himself that you could be kind and gentle and not give yourself away, and still stand for something, protect people and yourself, and that it was enough.
> 
> Will taught himself that empathy for monsters didn't make you a monster, even if you stare the void in the face, that you can still make the right choice when it counts.
> 
> And David taught himself that to deserve love, that he needed to not only love and forgive himself, but not hide from the consequences of his actions. That you make your choices and they matter and they change things.
> 
> You have to be gentle with yourself and give that same gentleness back to the world, without forgiving the people who tried to break you, and without giving them another way back in.  
> \--
> 
> (Sam is the answer to Will's question, David's struggles answer Sam's, and Will's resolve helps put into perspective and codify David and Sam's methods/worldview.)
> 
> \--
> 
> notes to self because I can:
> 
> I love how you can interconnect personal issues with the cast  
> like, trauma around someone rooting around in their heads and using them for their own means and feeling possessive love for them  
> in David and Sam's case, yellow eyed demons + ancient bad apples manipulating them as a baby  
> or being worried about possession  
> or being worried about being a monster or psychic stuff or hallucinations or hyperempathy/lack of under specific circumstances  
> or being worried about not knowing what's real due to issues and trauma in general
> 
> but also, part of me is just like:
> 
> lol no one sits regular all the protags and antagonists love perching on any object mood
> 
> and I love I can see both of these things at the same time


	2. Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is not a chapter this is me writing 2 sentences to get the story going for a far later plot point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to stop because of my hand cramping but there will be more!!!

"You think anyone else could love you?" Farouk hisses in David's ear, carding over him like a spider with it's prey caught. "They don't, David. Only me."

"No." Another voice interrupts, slightly monotone save for the anger brushing up like hot coals as another mind walks through the carnage. "You're wrong."

And Farouk's hold on David slips, just a hair, as Will gives David a nod of acknowledgement. 

\--

"Sorry for trespassing." Will does give a sheepish glance downwards, not entirely a fan of eye contact when he can help it. "We thought you'd kick us out if you didn't need backup."

"Hey, I'm not complaining." David glances at his alters still trying to pull themselves free. "None of us are. You don't want anything from me except that I find my way out. No one else has ever claimed that much. But uh... care to explain? Because last I checked, hyper-empathy isn't telepathy, not by any means."

"It's, uh, dreamroot, I think? I didn't really get the particulars. But Sam's on his way. He can explain, once we get you out of here."

"Oh, that's rich. You really believe in them. You really think that this is any different from your other friends? Hmm?" Lenny sings, chortling over David's other shoulder.

David can't see her expression, still trying to wriggle free from the not-quite-metaphysical spider's web spun around his frame.

But he can guess it.

\--

"We care about you, David. And even if we weren't friends, we all know what it's like to have monsters try to carve a space out in your head. And that isn't something you need to feel ashamed of. That isn't something you have to apologize for." Will encourages, ignoring Farouk and Lenny entirely like they are nothing, to him.

"But what if he's right?" David asks softly. "What if I'm a monster and not just one he turned me into. What if I'm just wrong and I hurt everyone just by being me? What if... What if I don't deserve love? What if by thinking I deserve it I hurt everyone else and can't stop?"

"Then you'll keep going and you'll apologize and you'll fix it. You know the real truth, David. You don't need him. And you'll learn and pick yourself up and take responsibility for your actions where it counts. You aren't him. You aren't like him. You know better, and just because he showed you a false vision of the future doesn't mean it's true. And you deserve love. You just need to realize you don't need it from anyone else because you are worth it-"

"Ah. Love. Truth. Brave words for someone like you, my friend." Farouk sneers, unable to hold up the veneer of politeness any longer. "So many different minds you've seen, and taken from. At least David knows he's sick. How do you even know who you are?"

Will's expression flattens into something more pointed, more remote. And a moose walks behind in, as the shutters creak on their hinges and lightning flashes and David's mind turns into something not just his.

"You're right. I am all I have seen. But I not just that. I can see you. And you aren't that different from so many other. You think power is all there is. You think power and control is love. That is your design. But mine? I have walked in killer's minds. And I have no space for you, or any of them."

"Even the ones who claimed to love you, too?" Farouk smiles, and it's all teeth.

And while Will's moose charges and succeeds in impaling him and makes him bleed, Farouk seems like he'll brush off the damage as another mind shows up.

"Hello, Will." Hannibal says, so softly. Hands in his pockets and spine so straight and exactly as Will remembers him. "It has been too long."

Will says nothing, remains as still as a statue.

\--

"I am not what you turned me into, either. I am not the worst of what you think I am to be worthy of your love. And I don't want it-"

"Is that what you tell yourself, Will? That I did it for myself? I put the cup back together, for you. I let you see me. I gave you parts of myself I never would give to anyone else except you. That is love. You know it is."

"I don't need what you think love is-"

"Everything else makes you weak, Will. I didn't want you to be vulnerable."

"I was not something to be molded."

"You needed it. You needed me, and my protection. You are so easy to lead astray, otherwise."

\--

"You made your friends, David. And I made mine. They are tolerable, you know. They understand what it's like when the one you love rejects you even when they need you so very, very much." Farouk says, circling closer.

\--

Will and David hold on to each other as they try to push back, only to find themselves ceding ground they don't mean to give.

"David, you can do this. You can kick them both out."

\--

"All this talk of standing up for yourself, of knowing what love is, and the minute you see him again, you crumble. The truth speaks for itself."

\--

Sam burns brighter than anything, untouchable.

"You are not wanted. Get out."

\--

"Make me."

\--

"You can both do this." Sam says. So sure. "I know you can. These are your minds, your bodies. And no one else's. No matter what they tell you."

"So much for support-"

"I could pluck you out like you are nothing." Sam answers. "But they don't need me to do that. This is theirs."

\--

"We'll see. You won't be so brave, when the angel on your shoulder comes knocking."


End file.
